


The Guide That Steadies Him

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [656]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You must be the guide that steadies his hand before he overreaches."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 142  
> Prompt: power  
> Summary: "You must be the guide that steadies his hand before he overreaches."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Part of me wishes I could've done more with this concept of Amani being so integral to Damien's psyche as things came to a head. But I didn't, and now I know something that I can explore some more in future writings.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're not like most of the people who will cleave themselves unto the Beast."

Amani turns around to see the girl standing behind him. There's something vaguely familiar about her, like a word lost endlessly on the tip of his tongue. "I'm sorry?"

She smiles, her face lighting up in that irresistible way that children and teenagers seem to have when they know a secret. "There will be many to flock to the Beast in the coming days and weeks. They will not all be as pure of heart as you are. He will want to help them all, but it is not yet time for him to do so. You must be the guide that steadies his hand before he overreaches."

Before Amani can even register all her words, let alone for a question, she's gone as if she never existed.


End file.
